


#SaveLucifer Meet the Incredible Iron Man

by SatanicMe



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Tony has no idea what the shit is going on, or who the heck that guy is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Fighting aliens coming out from a portal?Done that.Carried a nuke on your back?Done that.Having to win against a killer crazy AI that wants to kill humanity with its army of robots?You've got no idea.Meeting a stranger who claims to be devil?What the hell is going on dude?





	#SaveLucifer Meet the Incredible Iron Man

"Sir, someone has passed the security.", a robotic voice informed the billionaire out of nowhere while the man was working on a holographic uncompleted iron armor now stopping in his tracks.

"Jarvis, what had I told you about alarming me as soon a threat enters the tower instead of passing along the message just after the said danger solved all the security measures the tower has got?"

"My sensors haven't noticed him earlier."

Tony sighed. So much about a free day in the workshop.

He went over to one of the glass cases with the latest of his finished armors, opening the glass door and put the suit on.

Just to be safe if the unknown intruder was there for an attack.

Welcoming the unwelcome guest with a dramatic entrance and wide spread arms while he wore his armor and was prepared for onethouhsandthirty different attack situations.

But for a simple man wearing a Gucci suit, louboutin shoes and not even had a single weapon at his body while the stranger looked around amazed by the innovation of technology and thinking aloud how fascinating the 'artificial intelligence' Tony had created was the billionaire wasn't prepared.

How could he? Such a occasion was so odd due to the installed security system that Tony had no reason to even expect it.

"Who are you? And how did you sneak into my tower?", Tony sneered still suspicious of the weird stranger.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr Stark. I must admit that I am quite a big fan of you and your work. Especially how you resisted your enemies greedy hands and kept fighting although the chance of surviving Hell on earth were ridiculous small."

With the brightest and goddamn earnest smile Tony had ever had the luck to witness the mysterious man spoke easily as if they knew each other since years and just bantered about the latest scandals of corrupt politicians.

But at the same time the look in those man's eyes held knowledge about the cruelness of suffering and pain.

Whoever this guy was he wasn't as innocent as he seemed to.

"Afghanistan is a No-go topic. I don't care how much of a fan you are or how similar our tortured pasts were. And either you tell me right now your name and the reason why you are here or I'll see myself forced to throw out the garbage."

Everything about the stranger was kinda of.

He was calm where others would be right now nervous, rattled or even panicking being caught by the infamous Iron man. The calm that surrounded him was unsettling.

"Oh, My wrong. I shall excuse myself. It appears to be that I was really excited to finally meet you in person, Mr. Stark. I hope you won't hold my forgetfulness against me? I'll introduce myself now. I am the devil, you've probably heard of me. The name I prefer to go by is Lucifer Morningstar but you can call me Beelzebub, Satan or old Scratch if you like."

"You are... the devil?"

Ok. That Lucifer guy surely was crazy. Calculating the probability of the man making a unexpected next turn Tony would not be able to predict with taking in the factors of being able to hide from JARVIS, knowing torture and believing himself to be the devil Tony sighed giving the man a try.

That way Tony had at least not to watch out for needless rage fits of this probably very psychologic injured man.

"Assuming you are really the devil, Mr. Morningstar, what does the devil want from me?"

"Ah... now we finally get to talk. No need for weapons by the way. I don't want to cause you any harm. Actually I need you for arranging a meeting for me with Miss Potts."

"Why?"

"My tv show is cancelled and I heard that Miss Potts is the best when you need someone managing and manipulating the news in the right direction."

"You came hear just to ask the leader of the most expensive and biggest multinational company of this world to help you rescue your goddamn tv show? Are you nuts? I won't help you."

That Lucifer guy was insane if he had believed Tony would help him at something so unimportant like rescuing a tv show when he had more graving matters to worry about.

For example the coming surgery where he would get his arc-reactor back - nothing he had missed - because the worsening state of his heart.

Or that the probability of his death started to grow exponentially in cause of his health issues and his old age.

Or that the whole world stressed him out because of the events of Siberia and the reason of their dear Captain American's absence.

Lucifer went over to the bar under Tony's watch and poured himself scotch in his empty glass before he turned to the grim billionaire.

"Oh, you don't even know what I have to over, Mr. Stark. Tell me, what do you desire?"

Suddenly a wave of soothing dizziness hit Tony while Lucifer seemed to look directly in his soul through his eyes. He felt like he had to tell this man his deepest desire.

"I just want the weirdo that's harassing me right now to leave my tower."

"A complicated one! How interesting. Let's come back to my question. What is your deepest desire? Something you really wish for? What is it that you desire?"

Another wave of dizziness washed over Tony and he couldn't resist this time. He had to give in.

"I just want to be fucking 21 years old again without PTSD, without my damaged liver to worry about not my weak heart. I just want to be able to hope in a mission that I will make it home again instead of struggling with the decision to call my friends to say them goodbye because I probably won't survive. I want to be able to have a family of my own what's impossible since the palladium poisoning made me steril. And maybe have a talk with my dad. Asking him why he did the decisions he did."

"Difficult wishes to be fulfilled. After all the medicine isn't evolved enough to heal you. Turning back time is too dangerous, too many casualties to consider. Time is literally running out for you, Mr. Stark. I'll take the deal."

Confused Tony looked around and then stared at Lucifer. Had he just told a stranger what he not even entrusted Rhodey or Pepper with?

"Who are you? How were you able to extract this information from me?"

"I am the devil, Mister Stark. People like to tell me what they desire. So who is the first to uphold his side of the deal? Do you want to have the honor or shall I start?"

"What?"

"Ok. I shall start. I'll excuse myself for the pain you'll have endure and the destruction of your pretty armor."

Before Tony could blink again his suit exploded in shards as Lucifer's hand laid down on his head.

The floor disappeared into nothingness. Cursing grabbing for Lucifer's arm to get a hold Tony screamed falling into an abyss.

His body grew hotter and hotter before flames bathed him as he kept flying downwards. Tony's soul was parted from his body and he watched in horror how his body was skinned and disintegrated.

Abruptly everything stopped.

Then it turned around and Tony flew up again as fast as he had fallen having to go trough all the pain of growing up with new bones and cells being regenerated in just a single second.

That second was the longest second Tony ever experienced.

And finally the nightmare stopped as Lucifer drew back his hand. Looking down at himself Tony noticed he looked younger.

He felt stronger. Better. This always present pressure on his chest had been lifted.

"Sir, my Scanners indicated that your body has turned back to its biological age of 21 years. There are also traces of Extremis in your blood although they don't seem to make any damage."

"I Hope you are satisfied with the outcome and don't mind if we arrange the date with your father on another day. Back to my request... when can I meet Miss Potts?"

\---  
#SaveLucifer  
#PickUpLucifer

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jarvis didn't die in this fandom at the hands of ultron because I love Jarvis and he's the coolest Sassy AI that ever existed. 
> 
> Just if you're wondering.
> 
> Or thinking I am a stupid person who may have heard of the MCU but doesn't know anything.


End file.
